Safety in Numbers
Safety in Numbers is Aero's new attempt to run a business without it falling apart or having to sell it. Located as a "Single" company in Ponyville, Safety in Numbers specifically deals with personal and business safes for homes and local business's. History (Brief, at that) Following his departure from the Wonderbolts, and selling off Stalliongrad Tech to help pay for, something, Aero somehow ended back up in Ponyville, buying an newly built office building near the town center, and set out to make a new business, one that he had seen missing, or, not run to it's full potential. Products and Services Safety in Numbers is a safe construction and distribution company, meaning that it both builds and sells standard or custom safes for local residents in Ponyville. Since being a wielder of items in the past, Aero knows how to design and build them, but, is seeking a few other ponies to assist him in what he hopes will be a quickly growing corner of the economic slot. Size/Fire Time/Price Business Safes Celestial: 60.5"x28'x23', 2.5 hours, 400 bits Lunar: 60.5"x30"x29", 90 minutes, 350 bits The Heavy: 60.5"x42"x32", 2 hours, 375 bits The Ambassador: 72.5"x42"x32", 3 hours, 700 bits Personal Safes Depository safes (Numerous sizes, just ask), 30 minutes, 100-400 bits Vaults Costing 1000 bits, Safety in Numbers will install a "Vault Room" in your home, which is a 100 square hoof room, complete with storage shelves, lighting, de-humidifier, and number or hoofprint lock. Accessories: Hoofprint lock: 50 bits De-humidifier set 1: 25 bits De-humidifier set 2: 35 bits Gem powered light sets: 120 bits (Made offsite at a local repair shop) We do offer discounts for multiple safe purchases or company discounts for first time business buyers Warranty All safes produced at "Satefy in Numbers" come with a lifetime warranty, and cover pretty much anything that the standard lifestyle in Ponyville can throw at it. In ever the case that a safe is damaged, Safety in Numbers will replace the safe, and any belongings that were lost (If able, if not, they will pay the amount the item was worth). If the buyer does not want another safe, then the company will pay them the value of said safe. Hiring Currently, Aero is the only employee of Safety in Numbers, but is looking for one or two sales reps, delivery ponies, and some more builders to assist him in daily running of the company. (( Contact Aero in feed if you'd like to talk to him about it. )) Business Hours Hours are generally 8 a.m. to 8 p.m., closed on Sundays Unless it's an emergency, then the company will open to accomadate your needs. (( Most likely won't be opening anytime soon, but the building is there. I just need to finish out this semester, then it'll be open for business. But, if so desired, you can go ahead and place orders for safes, and I'll just have them ready to go by the time it opens, which, should be a week or two. )) Category:Businesses